


Надежда

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Играть в богов позволено только богам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: http://pleer.com/tracks/119140H3at

Ночное небо безлико. На нем нет звезд, лишь мутная дымка — одинаково серая в любое время суток. Вокруг — выжженная, вывернутая наизнанку когда-то родная земля. Растрескавшиеся не то от жары, не то от чудовищной силы удара камни. Изломанные деревья, тянущиеся к небосводу корявыми иссушенными ветвями. Мертвые города, постепенно рассыпающиеся в прах и погребающие сами себя. 

И ветер. Жесткий, яростный, он беснуется, швыряет в лицо пригоршни пыли и мелких осколков прошлой жизни, воспоминаний о которой уже недостаточно для защиты от надвигающегося безумия. 

— Тони, — ладонь Стива на плече почти невесома. Даже суперсолдатская выносливость имеет границы. — Это бесполезно. Нужно идти дальше.

— Я не… — одно небольшое усилие — и тело не выдерживает, заходится кашлем, он душит, скребет по горлу наждаком. — Нет, это невозможно, нет, нет, нет!

Его крик, отчаянный и бесполезный, раздирает душу в истекающее болью кровавое месиво. Носится неприкаянно, слепо над нескончаемым черным пепелищем, доставшимся им в наказание за самонадеянность. Над покрытыми толстым слоем ила и чем-то бурым развалинами. Над ощерившейся разломами вздыбленной паутиной некогда идеальных дорог. Над ужасающих размеров воронкой — всем, что осталось от Старк Тауэр. И, не встретив преград, увязает в клубах черного дыма, исчезает там, в недосягаемой пустой вышине. 

Стив опускает голову, не говоря ни слова. Его молчание красноречиво и однозначно, как удар наотмашь.

Мокрые дорожки на щеках, соленые капли на губах, за пеленой слез не видно лиц — Тони не стыдно, ведь он просто человек. Мимолетная слабость — не пораженчество, не порыв сдаться…

… и признать очевидное — что все кончено, и ничего назад не вернуть. Не исправить погрешностей в расчетах, не учесть роковых мелочей. Не наплевать на благие цели и желание обойтись меньшей кровью. Не обернуть вспять запущенный собственноручно необратимый процесс вырождения, ошибочно принятый за ароморфоз. 

Слишком поздно. 

Играть в богов позволено только богам. 

— Не вини только себя, друг, — Тор отбрасывает порванный в нескольких местах плащ за спину. — Мы все…

— Просчитались, — Клинт, пошатываясь, подходит, садится рядом на оплавленный валун. 

В его руке — каким-то чудом уцелевший в этом аду пожухлый кленовый лист. 

— Мстители. Привал окончен, — хватка Стива на плече на мгновение как будто становится крепче. Такое же крепкой, как раньше. Как будто они вернулись во времена, когда… были еще живы. 

— Не даешь расслабиться, Кэп, — Наташа поправляет съехавшую повязку, прикрывающую располосовавшую плечо глубокую рану — ее края темные, а грязная ткань намокла — и, перехватив взгляд Тони, криво ухмыляется. Поднимается на ноги — с трудом, но упрямо игнорирует руку Брюса, который без лишних слов отступает на шаг, оказываясь за ее левым плечом. 

Под сапогами хрустит, но что это — камни, стекло или кости — уже не имеет значения. Они идут, не разбирая дороги, туда, где их наверняка не ждут — потому что некому больше ждать. На вертолете, оставленном на месте неудачной посадки, кроме ветра и отчаяния, нет больше ничего. Даже крысы, которых в разрушенных городах, вопреки ожиданиям, единицы, словно зомбированы — не пытаются убежать от людей, лишь смотрят настороженно и хищно.

Пройдет время. В поисках жизни позади останутся тысячи миль, а воспоминания о руинах, заменивших целые континенты, впаяются в подкорку, застынут смутными образами, вплавятся в мозг, напоминая о себе ярким и страшным мороком. 

Пройдет время — и они вернутся сюда. Вновь — ради призрачного шанса отдать дань памяти тем, кто когда-то был дорог.

Им, видевшим гибель мира, уже нечего терять.

У них, умирающих друг у друга на руках, нет выхода, кроме одного — бороться до последнего вздоха. 

У них нет выхода, кроме одного — вперед. 

Надежда — последняя оставшаяся им привилегия. Ее не истребить ни боли, ни потерям, ни смерти, преследующей по пятам, окружающей плотным кольцом пепла, отчаяния и распада. 

Надежда, нелогичная и горькая, но необходимая им — не знающим слова «неизбежность». 

Надежда.

Настоящая. 

Глупая и смешная.

Для них — теперь больше, чем жизнь.


End file.
